The Extra
by Totally-ALIAS
Summary: Get into the head of an extra on the set of ALIAS
1. Evelyn's Kid

Ok, this is my first fic so i know it sucks. I've never really taken any writing classes or anything  
so bear w/ me here.  
  
Disclaimer: I created Tiffany, Matt, Mellissa, and Tiffany's dad. I don't own JG, MV or JJ.   
  
Comments? A must if you read this! good or bad. i learn from helpful critization!   
  
Thanks: to sns for encouraging me to write this, and for all my supporters out there! Thank  
you!!!  
  
All right, on w/ the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 - Evelyn's Kid  
" Oh Michael! This is beautiful!" Tiffany exclaimed as she looked at the candelit  
dinner before her.   
Well it's not as beautiful as you." Michael said and leaned in to give her a kiss....  
* RRRRRIIINNNGG * Tiffany snapped out of her daydreaming as the bell  
brought her back to real life.  
~~~~~~~~~  
" All right guys. Great job today. Jen, Mike, here are your scripts for the  
next episode." J.J. handed them the scripts and went over to talk to the  
stunt doubles.  
"Hmmm," Jennifer said as she looked over the scripts. " this show gets more  
intriguing every week!"  
"Yeah," Michael noticed he was going to figure out something Rambaldi did  
before anyone else. " hey, it's about time they put some action into my  
character!" he said with a laugh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
I love his laugh. You can see all his pearly whites and his eyes seem to sparkle. I  
immediatetly fell for him the first day I worked on the set. I had never  
planned to be on the set of ALIAS but my dad was good friends with JJ.  
So, JJ got me a part as a reoccuring extra. Besides, it would "be good  
experience for me to work with real actors".  
I really don't think that I'm going to go anywhere in hollywood, but my dad  
thinks that I will, since my mother did. My mom died when I was young, so i  
kind of took her place in Hollywood. Everyone knows me as "Evelyn's kid". I've  
been doing commercials since I was 6 and when I was 12 I had my first real  
appearance on a Canadian TV show, but it was cancelled after the first season.  
So now here I am - 17 and still doing commercials exept for my o-so-tiny  
part on ALIAS. ALIAS is a lot of fun to do, ( especially since I get to see  
Michael everyday.) I come in everyday ( even though they don't need me  
everyday) JJ doesn't mind as long as I stay out of his way. If someone asks  
why I come in everyday, I just say I'm studying the actors so I know how to  
act in certain situations. All I'm really doing is staring at Michael.   
I watch Jennifer talk to Michael about the nest episode and envy her. I've yet  
to talk to him face to face. It's not that I'm scared, I just wouldn't know  
what to say. He probably doesnt even know I exist. The only scene I've been  
in w/ him was in Rendenvous. I was in the crowd when he was chasing Sark.  
I've been in some SD-6 scenes where I'm supposed to be an agent at my  
desk working. I was in the finale in the club scene also, but that's about it.  
Nothing real exciting yet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well we got done early today." Jennifer noted.  
"Yeah, that doesn't happen very often." Michael added.  
" O shoot! Scott said he'd be working late tonight so he'd pick me up late.  
And we got done early so it'd be another hour and a half before he comes."  
"Hey, if Scott doesn't mind, I could drive you home."   
"Really? That'd be great! Just let me call Scott."  
Jennifer talked w/ Scott for a few minutes, her expression showing  
concern. " OK...yeah..mmmhhhmm...love you too."  
"What's the matter?" Michael said with concern.  
"O, Scott was having a tough day on the Felicity set."  
"O. I'm sorry. I think we all know how that can be." Michael said with a chuckle.  
"Well?" he said and made a gesture toward his car,"shall we?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jennifer just giggled. I watched them walk over to his car. He opened the  
door for her then he got in the driver's side. He is so gorgeous. I watch  
him glide into the car, his toned body obvious through his tight shirt. He  
starts the car and they speed off into the distance.  
I head over to my own car and trip on the way.   
"OW!" I said and looked down to see that I've scraped my knee up pretty bad.  
"Need some help?" I look up into the face of Matt Kaplin. He offers me a hand.  
"No, I'm fine." I said with a cold stare, and I get up and hobble over to my car. I  
get in and start my car. It roars to life and I zoom off into the sunset  
without looking back.  
~~~~~~~  
Matt is new to the set. He's been in a few scenes w/me eve. He's actually a  
pretty good actor. He's cute, in a way, with sandy-blond hair, sparkling blue  
eyes, a few freakles sprinkled across his nose, and a smidge taller than me.  
Although he sound like the perfect guy, I avoid him at all costs. Word has it  
that he's on drigs and well, let's just say he's "been around". And that would  
not look good if word got around that I was going out w/ Matt Kaplin.  
I pull into my driveway and kill the engine. I walk inside and notice there's a  
message on the answering machine. It's dad.  
"Monday, April 16th, 5:32 PM- Hey Honey! Hope you had a fun day on the set!  
I"m sorry to leave you like this, but Greg had an emergency at the office. I  
left some cash on the table so you could order pizza. So I'll see ya when I see  
ya!" *BEEP* "End of message"  
Figures. He always has work. Ever since mom died he's buried himself in  
work and is hardly ever home. O well, at least I get the house to myself. I  
grab the money for the pizza and stuff it in my pocket. I wasn't hungry  
anyway. I trudge down the hall to my room and flop down on my bed. I didn't  
realize how tired I was and fell asleep pretty fast.  
* Tap Tap Tap* I turned my head towards my window. I cautiously got out  
of my bed and crept over to the window....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know it sucks but please r & r!! 


	2. Middle of the Night

~*~`THE EXTRA' ~*~  
---------------------------------------  
Chapter 2 - Middle of the Night  
---------------------------------------  
I cautiously got out of bed and crept over to the window...  
"Wait, if I get any closer to the window, they'll see me!" I thought to myself. I ran upstairs and looked out the window from the study. Wait...I know that chestnut brown hair anywhere! I run back down to my room and almost trip on the last step. I get to my window and slide the bottom half up.  
"Michael!" I screamed.  
"O Tiffany! It's great to see you again!" Michael exclaimed and looked deep into my eyes. I could gaze into his eyes forever.....  
Suddenly his voice started becoming more high-pitched.....  
"Tiffany! Hello?! Tiff, snap out of it!"  
"Huh?" my eyes opened to see my best friend Melissa standing before me.  
"Still in to that Michael guy, huh? You were walking and talking in your sleep again!" she giggled. "You should've seen your face - priceless!" she said with another laugh.  
"Would you cut it out already?" I said with a sigh. "What do you want, anyway? It's 1 in the morning!" I said, a little too loudly.  
" I can never get ahold of you anymore 'cuz you're too caught up with your acting or school and I thought the only way I could get ahold of you was to come at night. Anyway, Amanda and I were wondering if you would like to come to the ice rink with us next Saturday. O hey, by the way, what's your new cell phone number? I think I lost it the first time you gave it to me."  
"Uh...it's 312-4739." I paused and thought for a second. "No. Wait. It's 372-164" I said, shaking my head.  
"372-1564" Melissa repeated. "Got it. Now, what about next Saturday?"  
"Oh, I don't know Melissa." I said, rubbing my temples. "I'll call you tomorrow."  
"Oh," she said, a but hurt " OK, well good ni-well, morning er, something." she said with a half-hearted laugh.  
I watched as she disappeared into the darkness.  
"Hey, when you were giving me your new number, who's number was that the first time?" she said coming out of the darkness.  
"Oh, I think it must've been my dad's." I said, knowing full well it wasn't.  
"All right then, bye!" she said slipping into the inky blackness again.  
'Of course it wasn't dad's' I thought as I rested my head against the now-closed window. "It was Michael Vartan's"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OK, that chapter really sucked. I'm sorry. there was kind of no point to it and it was really short. I promise the next few I'll try and make better.  
But PLEASE, reply anyway! 


	3. Sleepless Night

----------------------------------  
Chapter 3 - Sleepless Night  
----------------------------------  
I climbed back into bed and tried to sleep, but it was no use. I tossed and turned but I just couldn't get back to sleep. So I reached over and grabbed my laptop off my desk. It beeped and whitted to life. The screen came alive with the Michael wallpaper. I got it from some ALIAS site where they also have some forums. I've actually registered as a member there, but I've never posted a message. If I ever mentioned about me being an extra, they'd be up all night asking me questions, seeing if i could get Michael's or Jenn's autograph. I've read a lot about what they say on there, and they think that finding a new picture of Jenn of Mike is exciting! Ha! Well, I guess if I loved the show as much as they do, ( and I wasn't an extra for the show) I'd be a lot like them.  
Anyway, I double-clicked on my internet icon (which happened to be a very "drool-worthy" (as they say on the boards) picture of MV, btw.) and soon was surfing the ALIAS boards. Hmmmm..... not many people on at THIS hour. A few in the "Late Nighters Club" , but that's it. No andrea ( who seems to be obsessed with David Anders - same with Pennylane. They're totally head-over-heels.) no sydsbiggestfan (who seems like an all-around nice girl and is friends with Totally_ALIAS) no lurker (who does what her name says) no Mrs. O-Town (who likes another TV show, but also likes ALIAS) no AliasLuver (who is quite funny, and writes very good fanfics,btw) no gerbil_chick (who LOVES her gerbils) no Drama*Dork ( her real name's Victoria) no Alias Numpce or Syd&Van 4ever ( who are both kinda new) no xpress21 ( who does lovely wallpaper) no sns (who writes THE BEST fluff stories, but her internet was down from what i hear.) no nobody!!  
Most of them think MV's hot. Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so! Ho-hum. I yawned and looked at the clock - 4:23 AM Ohh...I'm sure not going to be awake on the set today... I shut down my laptop and pulled the covers over my head. The sun was already starting to glow outside my window... 


	4. Shades of Blue

-----------------------------------  
Chapter 4 - Shades of Blue  
-----------------------------------  
I slowly opened my eyes and then jerked them wide open.  
Today's the day! Two hotties are gonna be on the set and I am gonna look like crap because I didn't get enough sleep!  
I leaped out of bed and jumped in the shower. I slapped some shampoo in my hair, got out of the shower, threw some clothes on, grabbed a cappachino, and ran out the door. I checked my reflection in the mirror and noticed my hair was a little tossled, but nothing a brush couldn't fix.   
I knew I was over the speed limit, but I didn't care. This was the first time I'd actually be able to see David Anders in person! I was this way with MV, too. I had been so excited that I had accidently worn two different socks! Good thing I was wearing jeans that day! And WHY on earth did they have to be the ones with the little puff balls on the cuff? Ugh. I don't want to remember that.  
I flashed my card at the gate and parked my car. I tried to calm down - I was acting like a junior higher on caffeine! Well, I was on caffeine, but....  
I gasped. I stared. I didn't move. I felt like my feet were in cement. He was gorgeous. Skin the color of a mocha creme puff, eyes as blue as the sea, teeth whiter than snow, and his lips....o.....what can I say? His blond hair perfectly spiked with gel and his toned muscles very visible under his white T-shirt. His look was casual - just a white T, baggy, but not tight, stonewashed jeans, and some good old Nike shoes. I pulled myself out of the trance and went to sit down. I needed to after what I had seen!  
I grabbed a bottle of water off the food table and took a drink. *Beep Beep Beep Bee-* I looked around to seee who's cell phone it was, and turned to see that it was David's.  
"hello?" he said in his sexy accent.  
"Andrea! Darling! Yes, I said I would. Yes! OK, love you too babe- bye."  
Water came squirting out of my mouth. Did David Anders have a girlfriend? I chocked and coughed trying to absorb the fact. Of course, why not? I should've thought of that factor first! Not that I'd have any chance with him or anything, but hey, he's only a couple years older than me.  
"Hey!" David said, heading towards me.  
O. My. Gosh. He's walking towards me! His hand goes up and waves...at me? He's getting closer! He just SMILED at me! Oh, I think my knees are getting weak. I grabbed the edge of the table for support as he came closer - still smiling.  
"I don't think I've seen you on the set before. Are you new? What's your name?" he said, his accent heavy.  
Say something! Anything! Come on! Don't just stand there! My mouth moved, but no words came out.  
"uh, ummm...actually," I fumbled for words. " yeah. I'm new." I said, looking at the floor, tugging the stray string on my shirt.  
"I started last month. I'm...I'm just an extra." I said, trying not to look in his eyes, knowing that if I did I wouldn't be able to say anything - I'd be caught in the beautiful shades of blue. I wouldn't be able to say a thing.  
"That's cool. well, I'm David Anders," he said, extending his hand for me to shake.  
I quickly wiped my hand on my shorts to get rid of the sweat dripping off ot them. I extended my shaky hand and it met his. His hand big and strong; his hand shake firm and quick. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. The hand shake had been over far too quickly.  
"Nice meeting you!" he said, turning.  
I just nodded my head. It was all I could do right then.   
"O!" he said, as he spun back around. " I didn't catch your name!"  
"Tiff-" I cleared my throat " Tiffany." I said, loud and clear, gathering more confidence.  
" All right then Tiffany! See you around!"  
I sighed. Well, that could've been worse.  
"Tiffany! there you are! Head over to makeup, we're gonna need you today! Samantha's sick." JJ ordered.  
"but, you - oh, ok! That's - um... Sam's sick??"  
"Yep. Bad case of the flu I believe." he said, rushing about. " You'll have to fill in for her until she's better. Now go! Let's get this show on the road!"  
I rushed over to makeup - then to wardrobe. After I was done, I had had a complete transformation. Makeup for Sam's character was dark, and heavy on the eyeshadow - that's for sure! Where my costume didn't cover up - they sprayed a bronzer on my skin to make it darker.  
Sam's character was mysterious, dark, and never really said much. She's an assistant to Sark and her 1st appearance was quite awhile ago - before I showed up, anyway.  
I came on set and read what she was supposed to do. As I was reading, it occurred to me that Sark = David! Duh! Why hadn't I thought of that before? I told myself to just relax and that I could do this. Breath in...breath out...breath-  
"Are you the same girl I was talking to a little bit ago?" David said as I breathed out.  
I let out a nervous laugh. " Yeah, I think so. The first time I looked in the mirror I almost jumped!"  
He chuckled. He had such a great smile.  
"So are you ready for this?" he said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah." 


	5. Fighting

--------------------------  
Chapter 5 - Fighting  
--------------------------  
I said I was ready, but in my heart I knew I wasn't. Sam's character had some fighting scenes and I didn't know the first thing about how to go about doing a fight scene. I had taken martial arts as a little kid, but I hadn't pursued it. I took a deep breath and hoped we wouldn't get to the fight scene today.  
The first few scenes were easy, it was mostly following Sark around. I said a few things like "HURRY!" and "What? You afraid?" But that was about all.  
When we were done for the day and I was gathering my things, David came up to me.  
"You did great on the set today!" he said, patting me on the back.  
"Thanks, although I didn't really do that much."  
"Well, I know it doesn't seem like you've been given a very big part, but that's how all things start out - small. I noticed JJ watching you really close today. I think he thought you were doing well today, also."  
"Really?" I said, my heart skipping a beat.  
"Yeah. Keep it up and you might just get a bigger role." He turned and headed towards his truck.  
I drove home daydreaming about what David had said.  
I fell asleep in front of the TV watching Never Been Kissed, and woke up to the sound of birds outside the window. I was so tired I fell asleep watching an MV movie! I thought to myself. I rubbed the grit out of my eyes and stretched.   
Just then, the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Melissa. Why would she be calling at this hour? Then it hit me. I never called her yesterday.   
I picked up the phone and said :  
"Do you know what time it is? You should be at your bust stop right now!" I said, sounding like her mother.  
"I AM at the bus stop! If you cared enough to socialize with your best friend, you would've known that I got a cell phone yesterday!"  
"Yeah, I know, I'm really sorry about that. I meant to call you but - "  
"I'm sick and tired of you apologizing and making up excuses on why you can't do stuff with me anymore! It's always 'oops! I forgot!' or 'Acting ran late again.' or ' I was too tired.' If you can't seem to take 5 minutes out of your 'hectic schedule' to call your best friend, then I suggest you get a new best friend who can tolerate not being talked to and can tolerate your obsessiveness with MV!"  
"No, WAIT! I can explain - " the phone went dead. I guess I had it coming all along. But what was I supposed to do?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
you know, the chapters look a lot longer on paper! ha ah. well, chapter 6 will be up in a few mintues also, so it'll make up for this short one!   
1. 


	6. Help

-----------------------  
Chapter 6 - Help  
-----------------------  
I actually got to the set on time for once. I got into costume and went over to tell JJ about me not being able to fight.  
"JJ?"  
"Hmmm?" he said and looked up through his thick lenses at me.  
"Ummm, I need to tell you something." I took a deep breath. "I can't fight."  
JJ looked at me and his brow furrowed. " well, that IS a problem..."  
"Problem? Is something wrong?" Michael asked, walking towards us, his forehead wrinkles prominent.  
"O, well, Tiffany here just let me know that she doesn't know how to do a fight scene and the stunt coordinator took the day off!"  
"Well, hey, I don't think I'm doing much today, so why don't I teach her?"  
Why would he do this for me? I thought.  
"Do you think you could?" JJ asked.  
"No prob."  
"All right, she's all yours." JJ said, walking away.  
Michael teach me? This is turning out to be a better day already!   
"Let's see, where she should we start..." he said, taking off his jacket to reveal his very muscular torso. "Have you taken any type of kickboxing, martial arts, or dance classes before?" he questioned, his forehead wrinkles becoming visible again.  
"Uh, yeah. I took a year of martial arts when I was younger, but I don't remember much."  
"Well, that's a start. How 'bout we refresh your memory?"  
"Sounds good to me!" I said, a little too enthusiastically.  
He showed me how to kick, punch, and jump... all over again. It was all coming back to me now. Although it was VERY hard to concentrate having a shirtless & sweaty MV right in front of me for 3 hours!"Great! You're a quick learner, ya know."  
"Thanks. I'm starting to remember a lot of what I learned when I was younger."  
"OK, you've learned some offensive moves, now let's work on your defense."  
I blocked and avoided for the next hour or so, and after all that, we were both drenching in sweat.  
"Can....we.....take a break now?" I said, trying to catch my breath.  
"Yeah, that sound like a good idea." he said, the sweat glistening on his chest and down his arms.  
We both grabbed a bottle of water off the food table and poured the cool liquid in our mouths. I put some in my hair, then shook my head so that the water splattered him and he squirted me back.  
"Hey you two! You're gonna make a mess!" Jennifer said, laughing.  
"It's just water, it'll dry." I said and smiled.  
"You've been workin' pretty hard over here! It's great to see someone so young working so hard at what they enjoy." Jennifer said, her dimples going deep into her cheeks as she smiled once again.  
I noticed the whole time Jennifer was talking to us, Michael was gazing at her. Even when she wasn't talking, he was looking at her.  
O well, at least I finally got to talk to him. I thought. You know, how that I look back at it, half the time Michael was looking at the set - probably at Jennifer! He didn't really care about helping me learn how to fight, he just wanted to drool over Jennifer!  
"I'll be right back." I said suddenly feeling sick.  
I grabbed a towel from the costume corner and wiped the sweat off my neck. I watched Michael and Jennifer talking and there was something different about Michael when he talked to Jennifer. I could quite put my finger on it, but he was definitely different around her.  
"ALL RIGHT! Great job people! See you all on Monday!" JJ announced.  
"Monday's your big day! It's our fight scene!" David said and winked.  
"Yep. Can't wait." I said enthusiasm lacking in my voice. I turned and walked to my red Mercedes convertible. I stuck the keys in and tried to start the car. It wouldn't start. I tried again and again, but to no avail. I sighed in frustration.  
"Do you need some help?" a deep voice said.  
"No. I'm fine. It'll start. This happens all the time." I said angrily. The last thing I wanted was someone trying to help me. "Look, I'll be fine." I said, turning towards the voice. I gasped. It was Matt Kaplin.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	7. Daydreaming

----------------------------------  
Chapter 7 - Daydreaming  
----------------------------------  
"Look, I'll be fine." I said, turning towards the voice. I gasped. It was Matt Kaplin.  
"Matt!"  
"What? Surprised to see me? I've been on the set these last few days so ti's not like I showed up out of the blue!" he paused "But you were probably too busy with those other guys to notice." he said, obviously jealous.  
"Don't talk to ME about being too busy!" I yelled.  
"Look, do you want my help or not? There's nobody else here who's gonna offer."  
'What about David and Michael? Huh?" I shot back.  
"They went out to eat with Merrin, Bradley, Jennifer, Victor, Ron, Carl, and Kevin." he said, a smug look on his face.  
"Oh," I said, a bit hurt. "They went out to eat without me?" I said, infuriated.  
"we're not as important as the other stars. We're the 'background' the 'little things' that make the set come alive - but that's it babe." he said as he popped the hood.  
I sank back into the seat, sulking. So what if I wasn't that important? I'm friends with the cast, so why didn't they invite me? I sat there, my anger bubbling up inside me.  
"There." Matt said, and closed the hood. "You just needed to..."  
I didn't hear the rest of what he said - I didn't care.  
"Hello?" he said, coming around to the driver's side "Earth to Tiffany!"  
"What? Am I supposed to say thank you? I could've just messed around in there myself and gotten the same results." I said, fuming.  
Matt just sighed. "Guess I'll see you Monday then."  
"Yeah." I said, and peeled out of the parking lot.  
I was thinking about how David and Michael had not even mentioned goping out to eat or invited me or ANYTHING! Ugh. Men.  
What I didn't realize was that 75% of my mind was thinking about them going out to eat and only 25% was of my mind was driving. So as I was driving along the bridge I absent-mindedly started turning right - right off the bridge!!!   
-------------------- 


	8. Sea of Red - 3 Days

----------------  
Sea of Red  
----------------  
I broke through the guard rail on the bridge, the sound of metal against metal filling my ears. The car flew off the bridge with me gripping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles went white. My mouth opened for a scream but nothing came out. The car and I went different ways - I went up and it went down. I had forgotten my seatbelt and was now hurtling towards the water where the jagged rocks stuck out like shark's teeth - waiting to devour me. My arms and legs flailed about as I flew through the air. Down, down, down, I went - air rushing past my ears as I fell. My life flashed before my eyes - acting, friends, family - everything was a blur.  
I hit the icy cold water and my body was slammed into the rocks. My head hit against something, and the last thing I remember seeing is a sea fo red.   
--------------------  
-------------------------  
Chapter 8 - 3 Days  
-------------------------  
Voices. Male and Female. Light. I kept my eyes shut. Pain. All over, but the worst was in my right foot. Beeps. Constant beeping. Feeling. The feeling of an itchy hospital gown and also the feeling of a hand on mine. I hear some sobbing. It sounds like a girl and someone else is trying to calm her down. Maybe a nurse. I open my eyes just enough to see that the girl is Melissa. My throat feels too sore to talk. I look around a but and notice that it was Matt's hand on mine a minute ago. He's sitting next to me - head in his hands. Maybe I was too quick to judge him. He is kinda cute, anyway. Melissa tells him to go home and get some rest, but he just shakes his head.  
"No." He says, " I want to be here when she wakes up."  
"It's been three days, Matt! And the only sleep you've gotten is the four hours you got when you fell asleep in that chair yesterday!"  
"I'll be ok." he says and sighs.  
I can just picture Melissa shaking her head at him. I hear the click of the door shutting and know she's gone. Matt smooths back the hair in my face and starts talking to me.  
"Tiffany, I know we hit it off wrong, and I think you've got the wrong impression of me. I know the tabloids say I'm a druggie and stuff - but I'm not." He sighed " The media just hears buts and pieces of things that they make into whatever kind of story they want." he paused. "I thought you would've figured that out by now." He said, his thumb running over my hand. Then I felt his warm lips on my forehead, sending a warmth through me that started at my head and touched the tips of my toes.  
Maybe I was wrong about Matt. You know, now that I think about it, Matt doesn't act of look like a druggie - no bruises on his arms of anything like that. And I treated him so horribly! I mentally kicked myself. Why did I believe everything they said in the media? Ugh.  
I opened my eyes and saw Matt's head laid by my hand. His eyes closed - dreaming maybe. His hand was still holding mine and he squeezed it and held it closer to him. He started to stir. His eyelids fluttered open. I smiled.  
"Tiffany! You're awake! You're ok!" He said hugging me.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said, putting my arms around his neck.. "Look." I said, "I'm really sorry I was such a jerk to you. I....I just thought....well....I thought you did drugs and stuff and I didn't .....I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was stupid and childish." I said, staring into his deep blue eyes.   
"It's ok." He said with a big sigh "Let's forget about it."  
"Ok."  
"So, how's your foot?"  
"Oh, well, it hurts a little, but I can move it."  
"The doctor said there weren't any broken bones, but you're gonna have quite a good bump on your head and your foot is gonna be bruised for awhile."  
"Well, that not bad considering I drove off a bridge!" I said with a small laugh.  
"Yeah. I was worried you wouldn't wake though. You were in a coma for three days!" He said, a worried look on his face. " I didn't think you were going to make it! I saw you drive off the bridge and called 911. While I was waiting for them to arrive, I drove down by the bank and swam out and got you. You were starting to get blue in the face so I gave you CPR, and you coughed up some water. Just then, the paramedics arrived. They took you away to this hospital where I waited for three long days.." he said, tears welling up in his eyes.   
"Oh, Matt." I said, stroking his head, "I'm sorry you had to go through that! But I' here now - I'm alive and kicking!" I said jokingly. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.  
"Well, I'm sure you'll want to talk to Melissa. So I'll go get her..."  
"Wait!" I said, grabbing his hand.  
"What is it Tiffany?"  
"I just wanted to say....thanks. For everything." I pulled him close and kissed him, my hands running through his soft hair. His lips warm and sweet. He broke the kiss and stood.  
"We better stop before Melissa sees us." He said, and smiled. He turned and walked out of the room. Then he poked his head back in. "This isn't an SD-6 hospital is it?" He said, and laughed.  
"No, I don't think so!" I said and laughed along with him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
1. 


	9. Out of Your League

Chapter 9 - Out of Your League  
Melissa walked n, her eyes bloodshot from crying.  
"Oh, Melissa...." I started, "I am so sorry." My arms embracing her in a hug,  
"Don't you EVER do that to me again." She said gaining her composure. "You had me scared to death girl! And the last thing we did together was fight, and that was all I could think about...."  
"Yeah, I know. About our fight....I'm REALLY sorry I didn't talk to you more and everything, it's just that there are some really cute guys at work and you just get talking to them and forget about everything else and you come home and it's late and..."  
"Cute guys. Yeah. I've heard ALL about them" she sighed, "Look. Here's the deal :you bring me along one day to the set, introduce me to your "cute guys", and we'll call it even, ok?"  
I smiled. "OK. It's a deal. Come over to my house at 7 next Tuesday morning and I'll give you a lift there, ok?"  
"Sounds good to me! When are you gettin' out of this joint , anyway?"  
"I think in a couple days. That's what the nurse told me, anyway."  
"All right. Well there's this other girl out there waiting for you, so I'd better go."  
"Ok, see you Tuesday then! Wait...who's the girl?"  
"I don't know....I think her name's Jennifer. Later!" She said and waved goodbye.  
I gasped. Jennifer? Here? But she should be working! Why would she come to see me? She barely knows I exist!  
The door opened and in came Jennifer Garner. She looked gorgeous, as usual. Her brown hair shimmering - even in THIS lighting. Man, I envy her!  
She smiled, her dimples going deep into her cheeks, I smiled weakly back.  
"Hey. I heard what happened. I'm really sorry." She said sincerely. "The whole crew has been worried about you. Especially Matt."  
"Yeah." I said, blushing.  
"So do you have a boyfriend?"  
I looked up, startled by her question. "No, I don't, why?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Matt just seemed pretty interested in you the last time I checked."  
"Well...."  
"You should go for it! He's cute, funny, he likes acting...."  
I looked down, avoiding her gaze.  
"What is it? Is there another guy in this picture?"  
"Kinda..." I said, my voice trailing off.  
"Oh?"  
"It's Michael....and ......David....."  
"Michael...and David?" She said, suppressing a laugh. "Well, don't you think they're a little out of your league?"  
"I guess so. And Matt DOES kinda like me. I guess."  
"Exactly. You guys would be SUCH a cute couple."  
I could say the same for you and Michael! I thought. "Well, I'll certainly think about it."  
"Great. Well, I'm supposed to give these to you." She handed me a bouquet of assorted flowers. "They're from the cast."  
"Awww, that's so sweet! Tell all of them thank you for me."   
"I will. I'll guess I'll see you next week!" she said, getting up to leave.  
"Oh, hey, just between you and me...I think Michael has a crush on you. Big time." I said with a giggle.  
She laughed. "Thanks for the warning!"  
"Watch out! I hear he bites!" I hollered after her. I laughed to myself and pulled out my Esquire magazine to busy myself for the two long days ahead. 


	10. First Day Back

Chapter 10 - First Day Back  
They released me from the hospital a few days later and I'm fine now. This'll be my first day back on the set. I'm kinda nervous, actually. I mean, what if JJ decided to replace me or something? No, he wouldn't do that...would he?  
Well, I'm at the gate.  
"First day back?" the guy at the gate asked  
"Yeah."  
"All right, good luck!"  
"Thanks." I said and muttered "I'm gonna need it."  
I parked my car and walked over to the set. I walked through the doors and I saw Matt right away. He smiled and embraced me in a hug.  
"Hey." He said, stroking my head  
"Hey. It's good to be back." I said  
"Tiffany?" I turned around and saw David walking towards us.  
"I'll see you later, ok?" Matt said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey! David! Long time no see, huh?" I said  
"Yea! We missed you on the set! Samantha got better and did her scenes - even the fight scene. I'm sorry. I know you were really looking forward to that."  
"That's ok. There will be other fight scenes." I said, but still disappointed that I didn't get to do it  
"Yeah, well, I'm glad you're back." he said and gave me a quick hug.  
"Thanks. It feels good to be back. I'll talk to you later, ok?"  
"Sure."  
I walked up to JJ. "Hey! I'm back! 'Ja miss me?" I said with a smile.  
"Hey! Tiffany! Great to have you back! How ya feelin?"  
"Pretty good, thanks. Hey, I was wonderin' if I could bring a friend in tomorrow?" I said, giving him puppy dog eyes  
"Well, you've been great so far, you haven't caused any trouble or anything, so...yeah. Why not? Just as long as she doesn't bother me or the actors, got it?"  
"Yeah! Thanks JJ! I promise she won't cause any trouble!" I said walking away.  
I saw Samantha running over her lines although I couldn't see who she was running them with. I peeked around the corner for a second and saw she was running her her lines with Matt!  
Hmmm. I thought. Matt didn't tell me about having a speaking part with Samantha. I listened to them practicing and then all of a sudden I heard :  
"I love you." coming out of Sam's mouth! I quick grabbed a hand mirror off the props cart and used it to see around the corner.  
"Alex, I ....I" Matt stuttered  
"Didn't you hear me Jordan? I love you! We were meant to be together! You could help Sark and I get back that Rambaldi document if you want to stay with me. Sark wouldn't mind!"  
"I don't know Alex."  
Sheesh! This is sounding more like something off of Soap Net then ALIAS! I thought as I watched them rehearse.  
"Well maybe this will help you make up your mind." Samantha said and pulled Matt in for a kiss.  
My heart sank, just watching her kiss Matt like that. This feeling that started up inside me when I was watching them made me want to puke. I felt like shriveling up and dying right there - nobody would care anyway. How could he do this to me?  
Matt broke the kiss and blushed.  
I'd seen enough. I threw the mirror back on the cart and came around the corner to face Samantha and Matt.  
"What the h— is this all about?" I said to Matt  
"Nothing. Sam just wanted me to run Jeff's lines wither her because he's gone and she didnt' have anyone else to run them with."  
"Oh. Right. And did you have to practice kissing her too? Or was that just for fun?"  
Samantha broke in "Geez! Chill out Tiff! It's not, like, a big deal or anything!" she said in her annoying high-pitched voice.  
"Oh yeah? Well it's a big deal to me, ok? Especially when the guy you're going out with starts kissing other girls!" I glared at Matt and spun around on my heel. This is going to be a LONG day. 


End file.
